


[Podfic] I'd Still Dance With You

by RsCreighton



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has been waiting three years to finally have sex with his boyfriend. Viktor, of course, ruins it all.





	[Podfic] I'd Still Dance With You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i'd still dance with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163420) by [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/pseuds/hawberries). 



> Thank you to Analise010 for obtaining permission to record this, and to hawberries for granting said permission! :D

  
**Title:**  I'd Still Dance With You  
**Length:**  27:47  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  
**Cover Artist:**   frecklebomb

  
[**Mobile Streaming**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bYOI%5d%20I'd%20Still%20Dance%20With%20You.mp3)  


[**Download File (MP3)**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201709/%5bYOI%5d%20I'd%20Still%20Dance%20With%20You.mp3)  


_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA!)_


End file.
